The Secret Admirer
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Victoire has a secret admirer.
1. Herbology

**The Secret Admirer: Herbology**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

"Vic! Hey, Vic!" Victoire turned around to see a frantic looking third year Ravenclaw running towards her. She couldn't quite remember the girl's name, which made Victoire feel slightly bad, given that they were in the same house. Victoire stopped walking and waited for the girl to catch up, "You left your book in Herbology. Professor Longbottom asked me to return it to you," the girl half gasped, before running off towards a group of other third years.

"Thank you!" Victoire yelled after her.

Victoire didn't pay any more attention to the book until after supper, when she opened it to start her Herbology homework for the night. When she opened the book she turned to page 137, the page her homework for the night was on, there was a small piece of parchment, folded into a triangle. Curious, she opened up the parchment and began to read what it said,

"Dear Victoire,

I think you look beautiful today. It's a very good thing you were sorted into Ravenclaw, because blue is certainly your best color.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer."

The sixth year smiled, and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She read the latter again, trying to place the handwriting, but it was of no use. Though it seemed familiar someone had cast a spell on it to conceal their handwriting.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	2. Eggs

**The Secret Admirer: Eggs**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Two days later – and having told several friends about the letter – Victoire was eating breakfast in the great hall, when a green clad girl sat next to her. Out of just the corner of her eye she could tell that it was Lucy.

"Hi Lucy Goosey," Victoire greeted her fourth year cousin. Lucy rolled her eyes at being called Lucy Goosey.

"Morning," Lucy said plainly, "I want to give you this egg. It might make a good breakfast item," Lucy said, placing a small egg next to Victoire. It was painted with blue stripes. Before Victoire could ask Lucy anything about the egg, Lucy had already left to go talk with some of her fellow Slytherins.

"Open it! Crack it open!" urged Victoire's friend, Samantha. Somewhat nervously, Victoire cracked the egg against her plate. A small piece of parchment – again folded in the shape of a triangle – fell out.

Her friends squealed as Victoire opened it.

"Dear V," She read aloud, "Your beauty is nothing when compared to your intelligence and compassion. Love, Your Secret Admirer." It had the same charmed handwriting that she just couldn't quite place.

"Wow," whispered a friend.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	3. Honeydukes

**The Secret Admirer: Honeydukes**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Two weeks later on Valentine 's Day, Victoire was in Hogsmeade with several friends. They'd just had Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and were headed towards Honeydukes to get some sweets before heading back to the castle.

When they entered the shop they browsed as usual and Victoire picked up her usual types of sweets. The shop was crowed as usual and the weather outside was growing drearier by the minute, as usual. When she got to the counter, however, something very unusual happened.

"You're Victoire Weasley, right? Not Dominique?" the cashier, someone Victoire recognized from a few years ago at Hogwarts, asked.

"Yes," she said, somewhat carefully.

"Wonderful," the cashier said, reaching behind him, "I'm supposed to give this to you," her placed a large heart shaped box on the counter, "It's already been paid for, so, you're all set. Once you pay for your other candy," the cashier noted.

Victoire paid for her candy and threw it into her bag. The box of chocolates, however, was too big. On the walk back to the castle her friends continually tried to get her to open it, right there in the middle of a snow storm. And though it was difficult to resist doing so, Victoire waited until they got to the entrance hall. Shaking with excitement she went over to a bench and opened the package, her friends around her, eager to see what was in the package.

"Dear Victoire," her friend Emily read the note aloud after Victoire had read it silently to herself, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love, Your Secret Admier," Emily said, confused. "That's kind of a lame note,"

"No it's not," Samantha said, scowling slightly at Emily, "Em, you wouldn't know romance if it lunged at you with this box and these notes," Samantha explained harshly, "So what sort of chocolates are in there?" she asked eagerly.

"All my favorites. Chocolate with chilis, mint white chocolate truffles, even the dark chocolate clusters with raisins," Victoire said, her eyes wide. However he was he knew her well.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	4. Hufflepuff

**The Secret Admirer: Hufflepuff**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

A week after Valentine's Day, an owl swooshed across the grounds of the castle and into Headmistress MacGonagall's office. The Headmistress was somewhat surprised to see an owl, as it was almost midnight. She recognized the animal as one of the owls from the Hogsmeade owl post. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Jupiter, a small, young owl who wasn't a particularly smart. The Headmistress had seen him many times, and each time the letter he had was for someone other than her. Sighing she united the letter from the owl's leg and saw that the letter was for Victoire Weasley.

The Headmistress took a quick look at the clock. Victoire would still be on duty as a prefect; is she hurried to Ravenclaw tower she could get the letter to the girl tonight. There was no telling how long Jupiter had had the letter.

The Headmistress arrived at the tower just as Victoire was arriving.

"Miss Weasley, this arrived for you in my office a few minutes ago," the headmistress said before briskly heading off in the other direction. Recognizing the handwriting on the front as that of her secret admirer's Victoire answered the question to get into the tower and practically ran up the stairs into the common room and opening the letter.

"Dear Victoire,

I wish I was a Gryffindor, so I could be brave enough to tell you how I feel about you. Not just through notes but in person.

I wish I were a Slytherin, so I might be sly enough to drop better hints as to who I am.

I wish I were a Ravenclaw, so that I would have smart enough to tell you how I felt long ago.

But I am just a Hufflepuff, loyal to you forever.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer."

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	5. Senses

**The Secret Admirer: Senses**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

For a while there were no more notes. Her friends were antsy, but Victoire was secretly happy for the lack of notes. She was still processing and trying to understand the last note she'd gotten. It was a sweet note, but it was almost very serious. Victoire didn't know who it was, leaving her these notes, but she almost felt like she was starting to love them back.

The day before she was set to head home for Easter Break another letter arrived, this time in the form of a House Elf. Victoire was headed to lunch when the elf had apparated in front of her, holding a silver platter. Silently the elf lifted off the cover and held the platter up to her. Victoire had needed up squat to pick on the small, triangle shaped piece of parchment.

"Thank you," she said to the elf that left just as quickly and suddenly as he had come. Biting her bottom lip, Victoire opened the letter and read what it said inside.

"Dear Victoire,

More than anything else, I want to tell you how I truly feel. When I see you, you light up the room. When I hear you my ears tingle, in the best way possible. When I make amorentia I'm fairly certain that I smell your perfume. On those too rare occasions when we touch my skin feels warm and I feel safe.

Love,

Your secret admirer."

Abandoning her desire to eat lunch, Victoire ran full speed to the library, in search of a book, in search of the truth.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	6. Countercharms

**The Secret Admirer: Countercharms**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

The train ride home was almost unbearable. She walked up and down the corridors of the train, pacing the whole time. Victoire passed cousins and friends and enemies alike, but she didn't talk to any of them. Victoire was off in her own little world, grateful that it was only Easter Break and the train was terribly full.

Supper with the whole Weasley-Potter family was less unbearable, as Victoire was able to distract herself, listening to her cousin's constant chatter.

After supper they all sat in the living room, to talk and eat dessert. Slowly, people left. Adults headed home, and younger cousins did too. People took the floo, others, like Molly extremely proud of passing her apparition test, apparated out of the house. At midnight, James and Lucy left, leaving just Victoire and Teddy in the now silent and calm living room of the burrow.

Silently Victoire stood up and walked across the room to sit next to Teddy.

"I spent four hours in the library yesterday. An hour at lunch and three hours after my final classes," she told him, "I was pouring over charms books that entire time. Did you know there's over a hundred different spells that can disguise handwriting. And all of them have different counter-spells?" she asked.

Teddy shook his head that no, he didn't.

"Did you know that I had to go through almost ninety of those counter spells before I found one that worked?" she asked.

Again, Teddy shook his head.

"It was a lot of work," she told him plainly.

"I'm sorry?" he guessed.

"It was worth it," Victoire said, moving closer to Teddy, "Because when I see you, you make me happy – because I even know it's you when you're in total disguise. Because when I hear your voice, my heart flutters. Because when I smell your cologne, I can hardly think straight. Because when I kiss you," she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly, "my lips tingle," she whispered.

Teddy looked at her for a moment, before smiling the widest smiled Victoire had ever seen on her face. Leaning forward he kissed her again, running his hand through her hair.

* * *

Fin.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


End file.
